Ten Songs
by Chainlinks
Summary: Ten ficlets, spanning most of Europe and North America. Based on ten random songs and written only in the time it took to play the song. France/Canada, US/UK, Poland/Lithuania, Belarus/Russia one-sided , Prussia/Hungary, Spain/Romano


Written for a livejournal meme.

Put your iPod on shuffle. For every song that plays, write a drabble. You ONLY have the time it takes for the song to play to write the drabble. Do ten, then post them. Good luck.

*

**1. "Buono Tomato" - Hetalia**

"So?" Spain asked hopefully. "What do you think?"

"It's passable," Romano said, going back for a fourth helping.

"Just passable?" Spain prompted.

"Don't push your luck," Romano retorted between mouthfuls.

"I used the very best tomatoes from this year's harvest," Spain persisted. "And You've had five plates."

"Four!" Romano snapped, cheeks rising in a blush. "There's a difference."

*

**2. "Everyone's A Hero" - Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog**

"And I'll be the hero," America finished with his usual dramatic flair.

Half the countries were asleep. The other half were either texting back and forth (Poland and Lithuania), kicking each other ferociously under the table (France and England) or attempting to construct a paper airplane air force to take out Austria (...That was just Prussia, actually).

America's brilliant smile fell a bit at the edges. "Well? Where's the applause?" he asked expectantly.

*

**3. "That's Not My Name" - The Ting Tings**

"America, hold on just a moment," England said sternly. "We need to discuss--"

"I'm not America," Canada said, sounding miserably resigned.

England stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh," he said for a moment. "If you say so. Have you seen America, then? I needed to speak to him."

"He's--"

Canada was cut off as someone pulled on his sleeve, directing him into another conversation. "America, we really need to talk about--"

"Hold on," someone else interrupted. "I had business with America that's very pressing."

"I'm Canada!" Canada said, voice coming out meek and quiet against the onslaught of angry voices vying for his attention.

"Who?" the white bear in Canada's arms asked.

"Ca. Na. Da," Canada repeated, edging his way out from the crowd forming of people (mostly angry, mostly coming to collect debts).

An arm slung around Canada's waist and Canada whirled, ready to repeat his name, but there was France.

"Bonjour, Canada."

*

**4. "Omigod You Guys" - Legally Blonde**

"Omigod," Poland said. "Like, totally omigod."

"What now?" Lithuania asked with the type of patience that can only be hard won through multiple mall trips with Poland.

"Check it out!" Poland said, holding up a pink skirt. "Isn't this the most darling thing you've ever seen?"

Lithuania tried to find a tactful way to tell Poland that he looked better in pants, but before he'd found the words, Poland had handed off his armload of shopping bags to Lithuania to hold while Poland entered the dressing room. Poland came out just a few moments later, looking petulant and dissatisfied. "It was awful, Liet," he said with a dramatic sigh. "You wouldn't believe how horrendously huge it made my hips."

Just then, a sharp dressed brunette slipped in between them. The way her clothes matched the mannequins and the subtle bronze name tag on her lapel denoted her as a sales girl. "Have you seen this?" she asked, holding up a pink, ruffled shirt. "It'd be perfect for a blonde."

Poland stared at it like she was crazy. "Are you, like, completely nuts? That shirt is two seasons old and the fact that you just palmed the tag means that you're going to try to sell it to me at full price and pocket the rest as commission. It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde."

Lithuania knew it was strange to feel proud of Poland for showing up a condescending sales girl, but he felt his heart swell anyways.

*

**5. "Blame Canada" - South Park**

"You have the wrong person," America said loudly. "I'm not responsible!"

"Then who is?" England demanded. "Someone is."

"It's..." America looked around desperately for a scapegoat. "It's Canada!"

"Who?" a conveniently placed polar bear asked.

"Ca. Na. Da" Canada said, before realizing what was being said, exactly. "Wait, what?"

"We're blaming you, Canada! Toughen up and take it like a man," America said cheerily.

Canada considered for a moment before shrugging. Any publicity was good publicity.

*

**6. "I Can Hear The Bells" - Hairspray**

It was a busy, crowded day, filled with meetings, seminars and people rushing through the corridors trying to get where they needed to be. Belarus needed to cross through the main hall in order to get to her next meeting. It was the busiest and most crowded place in the entire building. As she pushed her way through, someone bumped into her shoulder. She looked up and there he was. Russia. His mouth was open, with what might have been an apology frozen on his lips, obviously aborted in favor of shock and terror.

He backed away, nearly tripping over an indignant Romano whom he quickly pulled in front of him to use as a human shield.

Belarus didn't notice this, however. She was transfixed on his violet eyes and the love she knew she saw reflected in them. This was it. The turning point in their relationship. She could feel it. Russia would finally understand. He would ask to court her, ask for her hand in marriage, and they would become one with one another inseparable for all of time.

That touch, those eyes, convinced her and renewed her conviction all over again.

*

**7. "Hum Along" - Ludo**

America didn't usually pay attention to all the people at the world summit meetings. He knew the important ones, of course, like himself (duh!) and his allies and the evil enemies of the world. He didn't know most of the other countries, though.

This girl, though. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed her before. Even if she wasn't important, there was something about her that was pure and innocent and sweet. There was compassion in those eyes, eyes that spoke of freedom and truth and everything that America stood for.

He had to get to know her.

Maybe he could save her from some unknown peril? Like Russia! Russia was evil, and probably threatening to bomb her and no one had noticed her distress because they didn't understand her the way he did. He'd save her and she'd be so grateful and they'd go outer space and start a space station together and sing songs around a space campfire and she'd tell him how grateful she was and...

Poland nudged Lithuania. "America's staring at me. It's creepy."

*

**8. "The Heart Will Go On" - cover by New Found Glory**

"I don't do long distance relationships," England said stiffly.

"You're so cute when you're trying to be pragmatic and failing," America said grinning, leaning down to give England a peck on the lips. "Besides, the distance doesn't matter. I don't care, even if we had oceans between us--"

"We do have oceans between us," England said. "That's not exactly a hypothetical situation."

"Well even if we do, it doesn't matter. I love you," America said, confident grin stopping any further protests.

*

**9. "A-W-E-S-O-M-E" - Reel Big Fish**

"You're.." Prussia trailed off, his eyes darting rebelliously away from Hungary's focused gaze.

"I'm what?" Hungary challenged.

Prussia couldn't quite say it. "Whatever. Forget it."

"I'm what?" Hungary repeated warningly.

"Awesome," Prussia said, glaring at her. "You're awesome, okay? I just thought you should know."

"I thought you usually reserved that adjective for yourself," Hungary retorted, her sardonic tone belied by the blush rising on her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter," Prussia said, angrily dismissive. "Just forget it. I thought you should know before you and Austria... Just forget it."

"Well I'm not going to forget you saying something like that," Hungary said. She took a step forward and leaned into him. "If this is just an excuse to steal my fresh muffins, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll forget the meaning of the word awesome."

*

**10. Accio Hot Guy - The Butterbeer Experience**

England liked to consider himself a well-read nation, but nothing had ever quite captured his heart and imagination the way the Harry Potter series had. He knew, he could _feel_ that at this moment, there were children all over England waiting at the window for their Hogwarts letter, throwing on blanket-robes and casting spells at each other with sticks.

There was a stick on the ground at England's feet. He picked it up. Not because - well. That would be ridiculous. He of all people knew what real magic was, and what was fiction.

Still.

"Accio Hot Guy!" England called out clearly, waving his wand with a very precise swish.

"Hey, England!" America said cheerily. "What up with the stick?"

England threw the stick at America's head and stormed off, mumbling about defective magic and how no, he most certainly did not think that America was hot and the whole thing had been ridiculous anyways.


End file.
